


Never without you

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Its the loss of a beloved person that breaks our heart. But what is waiting on the other side?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It was the wind that messed up his slightly graying hair. And yet he could feel the huge hands of the person who was now gone forever . The hands of the person he trusted most, that meant most to him, with whom he had had the most fun and had spent the best times of his life.

He slowly walked up to the simple but beautifully decorated grave and laid his rough hand on the stone that was heated from the autumn sun. All the mourners had gone some time ago but he did not complain about it. He was glad to be alone. With his partner, who would now live forever, in the bushy white clouds that floated over his head in the otherwise clear blue sky, as well as in his heart.

There were no words necessary and so he was silent. There were no words needed to know how the other felt or what he thought. It was like magic between them and no matter how many ups and downs they lived through, the magic couldn’t be destroyed by anything or anybody. Even death couldn’t.

A single perfect tear escaped his once shining eyes and even now, after all the grief, after all the pain, all the fear, a gentle smile was on his beautiful lips that werent effected by his age. The thought that somewhere was a better place, a place without all the doubts, without tears and without solitude, let his heart be a bit easier. Because even though he was now alone in this world, he knew he was expected when the time came, he knew that when his time came to be on the other side, someone would reach out his arms longingly for him and would give all his love, just as it was already on earth…

 

When they found the body of Jensen Ackles in his bed the next afternoon, it was no surprise. His closest confidants had imagined it, had feared it and yet, in spite of a further loss, they were relieved because they knew that it would have been no life for him without Jared. It was noted that there were no signs of suicide, Jensen died peacefully asleep in his bed, alone, and only the loss of his partner, the longing and his broken heart had put an end to this.

There was a small funeral, just a few of the closest friends of the family were allowed to be there to let fall their countless tears on the mahogany coffin.

 

Despite this, two figures stood at the roadside, not to be seen for the human eye and watched the mourners.

 

"Are you sad?" Asked one of them to his partner, whose hand he held.

The person addressed looked up into the beautiful blue-green eyes , which showed no trace of age and illness.

"How could I? "Jensen's hand gently touched the chin of his partner. "How could I ever be unhappy or sad, if only you're with me? A life without you is no life for me. And only eternity with you was my goal. On earth as in heaven. "

 

The wind swirled the long strands of Jareds hair. While the people were crying tears of sorrow, two figures stood by the roadside, for the human eye invisible, and while people were wrapped in their cloaks to protect themselves against the autumn cold, the two figures were surrounded by a bright light that glowed golden and was made out of love , security and trust .

 

"I love you Jensen Ross Ackles." Jared kissed his partner gently and lovingly.

"Ditto" was all Jensen said, before they both disappeared forever from the earth. 

 

END


End file.
